


Thy Brother’s Love

by Koroshimasu



Series: Our Family [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Love, Ew, Gavin and Nines are brothers, Grief/Mourning, Kissing, M/M, One Shot Collection, Pseudo-Incest, RK900 is Gavin's brother, Self-Hatred, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, WTF, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: No one ever asked him if he wanted and needed a new brother after his biological brother died. The brother he got wasn’t someone he could ever see himself accepting.*Incest, depending on how you look at it*
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Our Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634392
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Thy Brother’s Love

**Thy Brother’s Love**

He wasn’t sure when exactly he started thinking of the android as his brother. Perhaps it started right after his real brother died of leukemia at the age of fifteen. Maybe it was right after his mother tried getting pregnant again, but kept miscarrying. For years, she’d promised him that he wouldn’t ever be alone again, and for years, little Gavin Reed was sorely disappointed. His father couldn’t take much of the pain anymore, and when grieving his first-born son came to be too much, he left.

No note, no phone calls, no message; he was just gone one morning. When he left, an android replaced him, however. Gavin had lost a father, but gained an older brother.

He didn’t even understand how it’d happened. His mother and her new boyfriend picked him up from school, and it was the last day of grade eight classes. Next year, he knew he would be in high school, and that scared him. When he’d come home expecting a good summer vacation to relax and unwind from all that, instead, he found an older looking male android in his living room standing tall and mighty like a mountain.

It looked to be no older than twenty, at the most. Brown hair, blue eyes, a shapely face, stern expression. His mother said that _thing_ now was his brother, and that was that. Of course, he’d thrown a fit. The best thing that stupid course of action did was ensure he was grounded, and while Gavin’s mother and her boyfriend went out for supper, Gavin remained home alone with that damn creation serving as his new sibling.

He’d seen these androids before, but he never thought he’d have one…and one that thought it was his older brother.

No one would be able to replace Flynn, and that was that. He never accepted the RK900. For weeks, it tried bonding with him, making him laugh, speaking with him, and connecting with him through common things kids Gavin’s age were interested in. But Gavin shut off each and every time, normally locking and sequestering himself in his room until nightfall.

He would never accept that damn thing as one of his own, and he didn’t for the rest of the summer.

But he grew lonely…his friends stopped coming by since he’d gotten the android. Most of them were traveling for the summer, and they were too busy posting photos and videos of their adventures on Facebook and Instagram to notice what Gavin Reed was up to. His mother and her stupid boyfriend were never home, but that android was…yes, it also served as a damn babysitter, it seemed.

It never spoke to him or touched him, until Gavin was caught by it in a rather unfortunate circumstance. He’d just finished showering, and under the lazy spell of the warm water, he found himself thinking of a cute girl in his class. His body was still new to himself, and he enjoyed experimenting through puberty whenever he could. There was always something to explore, it seemed, and that’s what he’d been in the midst of when the bathroom door opened…

Of course, he’d forgotten to lock it after himself.

Awkwardness and plenty of violently loud screaming had been all he could offer the thing posing as his brother for an hour after he’d dried off and retreated to his room. Like a damn dog, however, it came back for more around late evening. Rudely, it invited itself into Gavin’s room without even being asked to. The youth had been in a deep sleep, and he hadn’t noticed the imposter lying next to him on his bed until he felt a hand grazing his skin.

Waking up with a jolt, all he saw was a blue LED light spinning. His brother wouldn’t have had one…his entire form quaked and shivered the longer their eyes met. Fingers danced along his heated skin, lightly caressing; goosebumps immediately sprang up, bringing forth a warmth like no other. His fearful eyes darted from place to place, too nervous to look at his new ‘brother’ directly. The android must’ve sensed his uneasiness, for he ceased the contact and stretched out on the bed completely. Their limbs intertwined deliciously while Gavin’s thoughts turned to mush and jelly all at once. Nervously, he let out a deep gulp, and the oddity posing as his older brother smirked.

Swallowing quite audibly, Gavin moved to sit up next to him. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, all he knew was that there was heavy silence. Awkward, uncomfortable silence just as uncomfortable as knowing that this creation had seen him touching himself so feverishly only hours ago.

He wanted to say something, but had no idea where to even begin. Would this thing even understand anymore? Did it know that this was so wrong?? Weren’t they supposed to be brothers?!? Weren’t they going for a ‘family thing’??? Gavin’s mind went blank while his heart raced in his chest, and his palms turned clammy.

Feverishly, he began licking his lips, a motion which the thing caught onto and observed with far too much zeal and interest. Gavin drew in a breath, and when he tried shifting off the bed, the android latched onto his arm. Forcefully, it made Gavin lay his head onto his broad shoulder. Although it was normally a comforting move and lovely gesture, when Gavin’s cheek pressed into the android’s shoulder, he felt nothing but coldness and roughness pressing back. This wasn’t a human; this wasn’t his brother…but it was supposed to be…

An arm slid around his small form, attempting to be comforting. Gavin had no idea what caused him to sigh, but he did anyway. As his mother had told him, this was supposed to be his new older brother. It would protect and keep him safe.

The machine merely glanced over and smiled once Gavin stared at it for too long. Strangely, Gavin’s heartbeat increased. “What the hell are you, anyway?” he asked softly, eyes alight with concern, “why’re you so weird??”

Gavin hadn’t heard it speak in so long, that he was positive it’d forgotten how to speak. Unfortunately, it did well to prove him wrong.

Coldly, it imitated a smile Gavin remembered seeing his older brother displaying when they were younger. It was quite scary to see it there on the android’s face, and Gavin supposed it must’ve studied and watched home videos of Gavin’s brother smiling and laughing to be able to get the emotions all mimicked so well.

“I’m your older brother,” it shot back without emotion. It just sat staring at Gavin long enough that for the human, it caused him to feel a little hurt.

No one would be replacing Flynn; he’d already made that promise years ago, and he wasn’t going to sit there and allow this mimic to take over.

Wincing, Gavin avoided his gaze. “What’s your name then, if your sorry ass claims we’re brothers?” He didn’t mean for it to come out like that, but halfway through, he found himself growing angrier by the minute. Roughly, he took his android brother’s arm off his shoulder, shimmying his hips so that he’d scooted closer to the edge of the bed.

Blue eyes followed him, and a pleasant smile graced the android’s smooth face. “I’m just your older brother, Gavin.” Pushing that narrative, he orated strongly, “It’s me. It’s Flynn.” 

Gavin found his body horribly shaking again. He moved in closer, but was mindful not to get too close. Frowning deeper than he ever had before, he growled viciously, “What the hell is wrong with you?! Don’t you get that you’re an android?! You’ll _never_ be my brother!! You’ll _never_ be Flynn!!”

It tilted its head at him, and studied him in the most bizarre, peculiar way. “We can’t be family? We can’t be brothers?”

Shaking his head wildly, Gavin roared, “NO!! I’m scared, okay? There! You have your answer!!” Pushing away from the android, he added in with much pain, “Go away and never talk to me!!”

Unfortunately, he didn’t get too far; the android held him by the shoulders and pinned him down onto the bed roughly. It was no use struggling with a thing far stronger and larger. Gripping the sheets, Gavin glared away from its inquisitive, sharp eyes. It saw far too much…it knew far too little…

Curling a hand in the back of his hair, it asked softly, “What are you so afraid of?”

Fingers turning white due to the intensity of the way in which he was tearing and clawing at the sheets, Gavin turned beet red. “I’m a-afraid of you,” came his timorous reply. “This. This…you…this thing that’s pretending to be my brother.” Shaking his head soundly, he cried, “I don’t _need_ a brother!! She never asked me! She just—”

The feeling of cold lips pressing against his forehead shut him right up. What was this??? He’d been kissed there before by men like his grandfather, uncle, father, and older brother…once, but it never felt this…this strange. This kiss overpowered them all, and the shadows of oddness it left within Gavin’s stomach bubbling and churning was unreal.

He had no idea what he was feeling, he had no clue what to begin saying…maybe he was supposed to just lie there and feel? Experience? But what??

Something rustled and shifted, and Gavin felt a pair of lips sliding down to his jawline.

Nervously, he rasped, “I’ve never been with a guy and it just...what you’re doing is scaring me…” Sniffling, he expounded in turmoil, “This isn’t w-what brothers do!!”

Hands slid under his shirt before a faint chuckle hit his ears. “Don’t worry, I’m new to all this just like you are.”

A hand touched Gavin’s bare stomach and chest. That warmth spread through him again and he took in a shaky breath. When the fabric of his shirt slid up past his nipple, he forced himself to shut his eyes.

“See? Th-this...this is what I’m afraid of!!” Trembling, his shoulders moved up into his neck. “Br-brother’s…can’t behave like this…”

Without warning, the android pulled him into a tight embrace. Shocked by it, Gavin made a sound, but it was muffled. The thing that wanted to be his brother was holding his body against his frame, firm and staunch. Still frightened, Gavin wriggled a little, but then relaxed as the android rubbed his back carefully and soothingly.

“I think I understand why you’re afraid,” he exclaimed softly, “but do not worry. There’s nothing to be ashamed of here. We don’t have to rush into things.” Sliding himself halfway on top of Gavin carefully not to crush him, he sighed while stroking Gavin’s forehead. “We’ll...take it slow. Whatever you feel most comfortable doing, whenever you want.”

A whisper came at Gavin’s ear hotly, suddenly. “And I won’t tell your mother…I promise.”

Eyes rolling back, Gavin breathed in, drawing in the android’s odd scent as he did so. It overwhelmed him so much that he wrapped his shorter arms around his new brother in return. Shamelessly, they held onto each other for a long moment as the night grew darker and heavier around them. As they then began to pull away, the android imposter tucked a long finger underneath Gavin’s chin and held his head up. Leaning down, he captured Gavin’s mouth with his own.

The kiss was something Gavin knew should’ve never happened between brothers. It was a secret he was willing to take to his grave, so long as he had this promise. Closing his eyes, he pressed his lips back both firmly and softly against the android’s. No one moved for a while, and just when Gavin relaxed and settled deeper into the kiss, a large hand came to rest between his thighs.

Involuntarily, Gavin’s hips arched and bucked. He didn’t even know what he was doing, nor did he understand it. But his body knew…his body knew that it felt wonderful pressing up against the wide, large palm of a hand that was slowly pressing and providing warmth to his half-hard cock poking up against the cotton of his shorts wantonly.

He should’ve been ashamed, and yet he wasn’t…he should’ve been fearful, yet he wasn’t…

Pulling back from the kiss slowly, the strange RK900 lay their foreheads together. He seemed mildly envious of the fact that on Gavin’s right temple, there was no LED light.

Stroking the skin there, he carelessly whispered into the dark, “Don’t be afraid.”

**_End_ **


End file.
